Jumper
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: It wasn't like her to go and ask him what was wrong, that's something she wouldn't normally do. But, it also wasn't like her to feel so unnerved that she didn't know. That there was something off about him. Bolivia, spoilers for "The Dreamscape" R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't know about you, but I've been positivly dying without my weekly dose of Fringe. So I wrote a little fic :) Bolivia, as always. I was listening to this song and this phrase of lyrics really jumped out of me and made me think of Peter, and then I got this idea for the fic, and as always, was forced to write it.

**Disclaimer:;; If I didn't own anything before, I doubt I will now. Fringe, it's characters or anything related does. not. belong. to. me. Lucky b-boys. Neither does the song Jumper.**

"The angry boy, a bit too insane  
Icing over a secret pain  
You know you don't belong  
You're the first to fight  
You're way too loud  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
I know something's wrong  
Cause everyone I know has got a reason  
To say put the past away." - Jumper, Bedlight For Blue Eye

* * *

It was always her who had something wrong with her. Whether it had to do with her disturbing (ex) step-father, John, or the case becoming a little too emotional or personal. Sure, she didn't like to talk about it every time and tried to keep it to herself. But he seemed to always be able to tell. Olivia knew it was his insane ability to read people and dissect their feelings. Every nervous tick or tone of voice. That bothered her a lot. She hated it when he looked at her like he was seeing something only he could see.

Of course, Olivia had rational reasoning on her side, and it was just enough to understand if something was bothering someone. Although even then it mattered on how well she knew the person, or how obvious they were. But this particular person was still a mystery to her. She hated the way he covered his feelings with jokes and sarcastic chirps. And then tried to break through her own barriers, when he was the one person who should know not to. Someday, Olivia thought, someone was going to come along and break down _his _barriers, and she couldn't wait to see it happen.

But, Olivia knew she was the same way. She had a few confidents. Charlie, for one. And John had used to be one. Before he betrayed her, and the bureau, dying in the process. And even then she couldn't escape him. But, still, sometimes she found herself confessing things to Peter. Maybe it _was _because they were alike in that way. Guarded. She was worse, though. He actually tried to talk to her, sometimes. When she was really bad. And the way he told her he was there for her had totally caught her off guard. All she could do was smile like some high school girl who'd just got a smile from the boy she was crushing on, and say "Yeah, I know."

Maybe it was the way he stood, arms crossed and looking defensive. Or the way his slightly bruised knuckles caught her eye. Whatever the reason, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him as soon as she walked into the lab. Walking over to Astrid and handing her some files she had requested, Olivia glanced at Peter again, straining to see an answer, when she didn't even know the question. He was mumbling something to Walter, but as soon as he felt the presence of her eyes, he glanced up at her. What disturbed her the most was the way he didn't smile, his eyes weren't glinting with mischief. He didn't seem to acknowledge her in anyway. Instead he shifted and turned back to Walter, continuing where he'd left off.

It wasn't like her to go and ask him what was wrong, that's something she wouldn't normally do. But, it also wasn't like her to feel so unnerved that she didn't know. That there was something off about him. Taking a step towards him, she hesitated. After regaining her confidence, she walked over to him and Walter. "What are you doing?" she asked Peter.

"Nothing, I was just warning Walter, _again, _the dangers of self-_medication!"_ he said, growling the last part when Walter added some sort of indefinable powder into a glass of water and taking a sip.

"Son, I'm certainly capable-" This time Walter seemed to be having one of his spats of anger. Before he could continue, Olivia placed her hand on Peters arm and pulled him the other way.

"I'm sorry, Walter, but I really need to speak with Peter," Olivia explained, cutting him off. He looked dazed for a moment before nodding numbly and turning back to his glass of water slash whatever the hell kind of drugs he had just put in it. Peter pulled away from her roughly and trotted up the stairs, stuffing one hand in his pocket and the other grabbing his jacket off the railing. Now he was just getting on her nerves. "Peter!" she called, quickly walking over to him.

"I'm going out!" he snapped with surprising anger, looking at her, his eyebrows narrowed, causing his forehead to crease. Placing her hands on her hips, all Olivia could do was stare at him. Sure he had snapped at her a few times before, but the way his eyes were burning with anger threw her off. It almost disturbed her and she found herself wanting to apologize like a child who had just been scolded. So much for trying to ask what was wrong. Maybe it was all useless. Besides how was it going to matter to her? She knew this was just more evidence that something was on his mind, but his anger at _her _only made her angry at _him_. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair before turning around and heading quickly out the door.

Apart of her made her stay there, hesitating, and watching the door close. Apart of her made her want to go after him. But the hostility he was displaying made her turn around and slowly walk away. Maybe a better person would have gone after him. Maybe a better person would know what was wrong with him in the first place. But she wasn't said person, and so, she tried to forget that encounter all together. He'll blow off some steam wherever he's going, probably some bar, and when he comes out he'll be normal, sarcastically cheerful Peter again.

And so, hours later, she can barely remember how utterly confused she had been about Peter. And the splinter of pain that had pricked her heart when he yelled at her, as well. She was even smiling to herself at Walters attempt to teach Astrid how to milk the cow. Of course, the young assistant was trying to find a way out of it. Olivia figured this was the perfect time to slip out before Walter tried to include her. It was already late, she had lost track of time.

As she stepped outside the university, she noticed how the stars reflected off her black SUV. An FBI car, probably meant to reflect the seriousness and authority. Sliding in, she started the engine, pulling out. She hadn't even realized she was cold till the shiver made her jump. Flipping the heater on, her eyes scanned the streets around her. It seemed like a pretty dead night. She wondered where everyone could be until she glanced at the clock. It was just past midnight. Time flies when you're shifting through case files bigger than dictionaries. Of course she often engrossed herself in work when something's on her mind that she doesn't want to confront.

Unfortunately, little rain drops began to fall on the already wet pavement. Hadn't it just rained? Sighing, Olivia leaned over the steering wheel and glanced at the sky. It was light, but quickly growing worst. Soon she had to turn her wind shield wipers on. Rain truly depressed her. It threw off any good mood she had been having and just makes everything a little more dull and pointless. The only thing she liked about it was the way the streetlights shimmered off the puddles on the sidewalks.

Pulling to the curb in front of her small, but comfy, apartment, she cut the engine. Locking her car door, she turned and fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one before her fingers grew numb from the cold. She heard footsteps and glanced up briefly out of reflex, only long enough to see the outline of a man walking down the sidewalk in her direction. Hurrying up the steps to her door, she slipped the right key in. The quicker she can get out of the rain, the better. Just as she unlocked it and about to open the door, she felt someone standing behind her.

Wiping around, hand reflexively going to her waist where her gun was still strapped to. But only resting on it, she wasn't going to pull it out on someone she didn't know possessed a threat. What if it was a man just looking for directions. But, what surprised her, was Peter Bishop. His head was tilted to the side, his hair completely soaked and flattened against his head, the rain drops dripping from the ends, sliding down his tired looking face. "Hey," he breathed, and his eyes flickered to her hand on her gun.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" she asked. He shifted, looking down at his wet shoes and pulling his jacket closer. Her mind coming back to her, she turned around and opened her door, stepping inside. Holding it open for him, she watched as he hesitate before following her in.

"Sorry if I get your floors wet," he joked, throwing her a smile as she closed the door behind him. Relieved to find she was right and he was acting better. Of course, his smile doesn't reach his eyes and it slowly turns back to a frown.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked, trying to break the tension, and heading to the kitchen. He followed her but shook his head. She pulled her jacket off and laid it across the island counter, turning around and leaning against it, watching him. Crossing her arms, she asked, "So, why were you here?"

He glanced around her apartment before his eyes fell on hers. "Car broke down about five blocks away," he explained, chuckling.

"I told you that thing was a hazard on wheels," Olivia joked, smiling. He ran his hand through his hair, sending rain drops flying. When he pulled his hand away Olivia's smile widens, seeing his hair sticking every which way. He looked confused at her for a moment before his eyes slide behind her to look at his reflection in the microwave. Quickly he fixed his hair and tossed her a boyish smile.

"About today..." he started, and she shook her head.

"Really, it's no big deal." The last thing Olivia wanted was some sort of apology from him. She was bad at both receiving them and giving them. But he continued, and she grew annoyed with him once again.

"No, it is," he admited. "I really shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Peter," Olivia said firmly, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm. And she hated how his eyes slide from the floor to meet hers intensely. "It's no big deal. You don't need to apologize, I understand." There were a few strands of his hair still sticking up and her hand twitched, wanting to reach forward and fix it for him. She almost does, her hand moving to his shoulder. But she stopped, glancing away before back at him. Again his gaze is intense and she feels self-conscious. Just before she stepped back he spoke.

"But you don't," he breathed.

Olivia hadn't realized he had taken a step closer to her; she had been so mesmerized by his green eyes, until she felt his hot breath on her face. Suddenly a shiver rolled down her spine and her face grew hot. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, she was frozen in place. "Don't what?" she asked.

"Understand." Again his deliciously warm breath hit her face, making her almost rock back on her heels. Finally her hand slipped from his shoulder and she stepped back, against the counter, looking away. It was one thing to have Peter Bishop standing in her kitchen trying to apologize, another thing for him to be standing inches away. And a whole other thing entirely for her to be feeling the way she was towards him. "Listen, I was thinking, and I think you deserve an explanation."

Quickly she replied, "Peter, you don't have to tell me anything. You can, if you want to. I'll listen, but don't tell me because you think I have to know." He looked at her sadly for a moment before nodding. Suddenly she remembered the promise he had made her the other day after she had emerged from the tank for the second time. "If you need me, I'm here," she told him, quoting his own words. He seemed to like that, smiling widely at her, and she smiled back relieved.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, quoting her answer. There was a moment of silence as they gazed at eachother.

"Hey, how about a ride?" she asked him, turning and grabbing her jacket, already pulling it on before he could answer.

"If I said I'd get a cab, would you kidnap me anyway?" he asked, smiling charmingly at her.

"Most likely." Olivia chuckled, brushing his shoulder with her own as she moved past him toward the door. Just as she was reaching for it, his hand came from behind her and grabbed the door knob, opening it as she jumped to the side.

"After you," he told her, holding the door open. It was amazing how a tense moment can go so quickly to joking and smiles with Peter Bishop. Either way, she was just glad they were back to it. She lingered by the door, her eyes locked onto his, the sound of the rain pouring outside.

* * *

So, I was thinking about continuing this, with the car ride and whatnot. But I haven't decided. I was hoping you guys could help out with my desicion :) As always, hoped you enjoyed it, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

So, most of you wanted me to continue. If were did not, then you don't have to read the rest of this if you don't want to. Please review and let me know what you thought. Sorry it's shorter than the former.

"I want you to know  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
Maybe today we can put the past away  
I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in  
And if you do not want to see me again  
I would understand." - Jumper, Bedlight For Blue Eyes

* * *

"You sure you're not tired?" he asked her for the second time, and she couldn't help but throw him a look. But his eyes were concerned and she quickly looked back on the road. It was only a twenty minute ride to his hotel, she could handle it. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to just pass out on the steering wheel right there. Her eyes felt heavy, sure, but nothing she couldn't keep under control. And Peter wasn't helping, only getting on her nerves.

"I'm fine," she answered flatly, stopping at a stop sign. Sighing, she pushed her hair out her eyes, wishing for the second time that night, or was it morning, that she had put it up in a ponytail. The first being when she stepped outside to head towards her car, the wind and rain making her hair blow into her face, causing her to step in a puddle on the sidewalk. Peter, of course, found it very amusing.

It was silent for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the wind shield wiper and the noise of the rain hitting the car, with growing force. "It's really coming down, isn't it?" Peter observed, but Olivia didn't reply. Squinting, she focused on seeing through the rain and not driving off the road or hitting some kid. _Why would a kid be playing in the street, at one eighteen in the morning, when it's pouring rain? _she asked herself bitterly. Suddenly she regretted giving Peter a ride, wanting nothing more to curl up in her bed and go to sleep. But then all night she would be wondering if Peter had gotten to his hotel or not, or feeling guilty she pushed him into the rain like that.

"I hate rain," she admitted, sighing. The twenty minute ride felt like it was taking twice as long. But she didn't want to risk driving any faster. Olivia Dunham had hardly ever been in a car related accident. That was a fact that she prided herself on, and was not going to do anything to change that. Especially not because she was trying to hurry so she can go sleep. Besides, the rain seemed to be letting up. Not really, but saying that made her feel more at ease.

His voice was quiet, too quiet for Peter. She had to focus on him to hear what he was saying. "I really messed up. That's what I was angry at... myself." Her eyes instantly glanced at his slightly bruised knuckles. He was staring out the window, his hands clasped together. Mind racing, she tried to come up with something to say. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I was, um, working with these guys..."

Relieved, Olivia pulled up to the curb outside his hotel. Her hand hesitated on the keys, wondering if she should turn the car off or not. Deciding against it, her hand moved to turn the heater up before sitting back. "What happened?" she asked, cringing at the way she felt like she was prying. But he sighed and turned to face her, sad smile on his face.

"I sorta screwed them over. Told certain people things about them that they would rather have not know. Not to mention the girl." _Why's there always a girl?_ "Tessa," he said her name lightly, as if trying to avoid mentioning it. He reached forward and fiddled with the heater vents on the dashboard before turning back to face her. "This guy... he was one of the men I was working for. He had this girlfriend, Tessa. He was so mean to her..."

"What did you do?" Olivia asked, again cringing at her own curiosity when she knew she shouldn't being asking questions.

"Well, you mean before or after she cheated on him with me?" Peter chuckled dryly, and Olivia looked away out the window. "I ran," he stated simply. "I got a good warning to not come back too."

"You came back." Olivia sighed, looking at him. "That's why you wanted to leave so badly..." Suddenly she felt extremely guilty for lying to him to get him here. And then almost pleading he stayed. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed and glanced at his bruised knuckles. "What did you do here?" she asked, her hand reaching out and brushing her fingers over his knuckles on his left hand gently. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, her hand froze, still touching his. He surprised her by placing his other hand on hers, holding it tightly before letting her pull back.

"She found me, and warned me to get out of Boston before they found out I was here. I went and met her and found out he had hurt her... so I found him and gave him a warning of my own." Peter chuckled.

"And now they know you're here." Olivia understood.

"I shouldn't have done anything. I don't know why I didn't; it wasn't like me to compromise myself like that," Peter admitted, staring at his hands.

"Maybe being here is changing you," Olivia offered. "The pattern, the possibilities and confusion, all of it. It's changed all of our lives dramatically; maybe it's changed who we are as well. And I think one of the things we have to figure out is did we change for better or for worst. Was our initial reaction fight or flight. Maybe, even though you've always chosen flight, you've changed and now fight." She smiled at herself and blushed. "Sorry. Toss in a few long scientific words I've never heard of before and I'll start to sound like Walter."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, I think it'll be a while before you start sounding like him," he promised her.

"Speaking of which, you should get in there. I'm sure Astrid brought Walter back when you never showed up," Olivia said, playfully.

"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully he hasn't set the hotel on fire by now," Peter joked, smiling warmly at her. But the way his eyes were on her reminded her of when they were standing inches apart in her kitchen. Taking a deep breath, trying not to make it sound shaky, she turned away from him and looked out at the rain.

"Make sure to run," she advised him, and he chuckled, opening the door and stepping out into the rain. Sighing, Olivia stared at the steering wheel for a moment. Just as she was reaching to shift into reverse she heard a knock at her window. Looking out she saw Peter holding his jacket close to him, hunched against the rain. "Peter?" she asked as she rolled down the window.

"I forgot to say thanks," he explained and smiling. She was just about to open her mouth and tell him he was crazy when he leaned through the window. She was frozen in place, all she could do was close her eyes as his face came closer to hers, turning and letting his lips brush against her cheek. His soft, warm lips. Was it just her or did he linger? His cheek, damp from the rain, brushed hers as he leaned forward toward her ear. "Thanks... Liv," he whispered, his hot breath making her ear feel even hotter than its growing temperature at having him so close.

She still had her eyes closed as he pulled back out of the window, turning and hurriedly heading towards the hotel. It felt like hours after he had gone that she released the breath she was holding and was able to move again. Sighing, her hand moved numbly to roll the window up, but it was too late, she was already damp from the drops that managed to find their way in. Shivering, and not all from the cold, she composed herself and pulled out of the parking lot.

There was no possibility that Peter Bishop had just made her heart skip a beat. It just didn't happen. _I'm an agent; guys like Peter don't give me butterflies by kissing me on the cheek. I have absolutely no feelings for him. We're practically co-workers. Friends at best if you stretch the definition. _Still, where his lips had touched her cheek was burning. And she couldn't bring herself to wipe away the rain that his cheek had rubbed off on her own. No, instead she clutched the steering wheel tightly, looking on angrily. _He hadn't affected me in anyway, and that was just that._

But he had.

* * *

So, what do you think? I tried to keep them in character, let me know how well I did.


	3. Chapter 3

So, haha, chapter three. I got the idea for this one, wanting to work on Peter's problem. Because even though I love Peter fretting over Olivia when she's in trouble, I wanted to experiment with the way Olivia reacts when Peter's in trouble. And the next phrase of lyrics from the song gave me the inspiration. 14 more days, yay!! Just in time for my semester finals, blah, but oh well. I'm still going to be right there, not waiting for TiVo to finish recording it. How 'bout you?

"Well, he's on the table  
And he's gone to code  
And I do not think anyone knows  
What they are doing here  
And your friends have left  
You've been dismissed  
I never thought it would come to this." Jumper, Bedlight For Blue Eyes

* * *

The soft notes from the piano filled her office, and she looked up out of the window into the lab. The younger Bishop had ventured over to the piano and was lightly playing. Was that Bach? A small smile tugged her lips delicately up. She wasn't aware she had been smiling till he glanced up at her and smiled as well. Quickly looking away, she busied herself with reading the report. It had been three days since she gave him the ride home. Her natural instinct, the Olivia Dunham special, was to avoid him as much as possible. Things got a little too personal that night, and she didn't know how to react. Didn't want to get caught up something new.

Because she didn't want to spend those nights wishing she could go back to the way it was, after everything fell to bits. No, she has already had two life times of those nights growing up. "Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," was not a philosophy she bought into. While most of the time she was a fighter, when it came to emotions such as these, she was a flighter. Even if she did let herself go, which was something she just did not do, she'd end up regretting it afterwards. She let herself go when she was with John and look where she was now. Mulling over the report file about a man who had sucked the air out of a fast food restaurant, suffocating everyone inside, in the Harvard basement with a piano playing lightly in the background.

Sure, she had loved those long moments when she was with John, and nothing seemed to matter. Like she was Liv, and not Agent Dunham. And what scares her the most now, is the way Peter can make her feel like Liv. The way, when he had kissed her cheek, nothing mattered. She just didn't need this right now. With all these out-of-this-world cases, she needed to be Agent Dunham all the time. Needed to stay alert and concentrated. She needed to help people, and not help herself.

So lost in thought it took her a moment to realize she had been reading the same sentence over and over again. The music suddenly stopped and she could hear her pen lightly tapping the notes that followed. Sighing she dropped her pen and ran her hands over her eyes. It was almost eight o'clock at night, and Olivia knew at this rate, she was going to be here a little later to get this report done.

"Hey, I'm going to head out. Probably go get something to eat, did you wanna come?"

Snapping her head up, looking alert, she turned to look at Peter. He was standing half way through the door way, looking at her expectantly. Scenarios ran through her mind quickly. Scenario one, she accepts. Goes with him, they go to a subtle bar, she gets a little drunk and opens up to him, becoming vulnerable. She goes home by herself and wakes up regretful. Scenario two, she accepts. Goes with him to the bar and gets totally wasted, goes home _not_ alone, wakes up regretting saying yes. Scenario three, she accepts. Doesn't get drunk at all, and still doesn't go home alone, thus she would have nothing to blame it on. And scenario four, she declines. Finishes the report, goes home, has some cereal before passing out from exhaustion in bed. Wakes up better safe than sorry. Scenario four sounded very Olivia-like.

"No thanks, I'm fine," she said, glancing at the report, unable to stand his disappointed eyes. "I should get this done."

"Are you sure? All you've done in the past three days is work nonstop." Although his voice hinted he knew trying to persuade her was a lost cause. Shaking her head she didn't watch as he walked away without another word. Sighing, for the millionth time that night, she picked her pen back up and began to work feverishly on the report. Work was her escape from her thoughts. When working, she had to leave her own mind and get into the head space of the victim, of the suspect. It was all rational thinking. And when it wasn't, when she was doing something completely insane to get the case done, she still didn't have to confront herself. Maybe that was why she loved being an agent so much. It was straight forward. It was decisive. There was a wrong and a right. A good and bad. So much unlike the metaphoric definition of living.

Maybe one of these days she'll decide she's worked enough and retire. But it was going to be a long time before that. Without her job, Olivia feels lost. Just thinking about her life without it confuses her. She has become so consumed with it, that it seems impossible imagining not working. For now, she's happily gazing over the report, every once in a while letting her mind wander.

_"Did you get any new cases from Broyles?" Peter asked her, yesterday. He's smiling widely, no doubt knowing she's trying to avoid him. It's not like she brushes him off abruptly. When he talks to her, she talks back to him. Just without the laughing and smiling, and tries to be occupied when he comes to talk to her. _

_"No, not yet." she replies, leaning against the desk Astrid is sitting at, facing away from Peter. Her eyes are staring intently at the screen as Astrid does something or other at Walters's request. Olivia wasn't really seeing the screen, only feeling Peter's eyes on her back. Although she was really trying to ignore his presence and actually focus. Just as her eyes seemed to pick up something about neurologist, Peter stepped forward. His hand lightly touched her back, and she turned quickly to look at him._

_"Are you alright, Olivia?" he asked her and Olivia hated the way his words were soaked with worry and concern. She didn't need him treating her like some child incapable of taking care of herself. She wasn't Walter, although Peter treated her much better than Walter. Olivia hated how patient he was with her. How straight-forward, but always vague. It drove her insane that she couldn't look in his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking._

_"I'm fine!" Olivia snapped harshly and she didn't miss the long glance Astrid gave her over her shoulder. Peter, however, didn't even flinch. He stared at her for a long moment and Olivia began to see the dark circles under his eyes. The way his hair was less than tidy, the way his bright eyes were dulled. Sudden guilt washed over her and she took a step towards him, unaware of how close she now stood to him. "I'm sorry," she apologized in the business-like tone her voice had adopted when saying those words. The way he was staring at her was making her stomach knot. "I'm sorry," she repeated with more emotion._

_But still he didn't move an inch. Her hand went to rest desperately on his arm, trying to make him hear her words. What was the matter with him? Usually he would have brushed it off my now and she would be off hiding in her office. But he just stood there, staring at her quietly, as if in a trance. Her hand moved to his shoulder, and she was tempted to shake him. "It's okay, Liv," he breathed. _

_"Peter, maybe you should go home..." Olivia offered, biting the inside of her cheek for sounding so worried._

_"Yeah..." He sighed. "I think I will." He shrugged her hand off, moving away from her and towards the doors. Glancing warily at Astrid, who had stopped working to watch the interaction, Olivia quickly moved to her office, quick to distract her thoughts._

She didn't realize she had been sitting there an eternity staring blankly at the piece of paper, until the utter silence felt deafening. Looking up out of her office, the lab was dimly lit and vacant. A loud beep rang out, making her jump. Sighing, she reached over and picked her cell phone up from the desk. _Three missed calls. One new voicemail._ How had she not noticed those? Looking at the report, she groaned inwardly. Tonight was just impossible. Putting the papers back in the file and closing it, she figured she could just go home and try it tomorrow. Maybe her head would be clearer.

So, leaving the file on the desk, flipping open her phone, she quickly left the lab. She knew the quickest exit to the parking lot by heart, now, and smiled at how she could almost count the steps. Even though it meant taking a few extra halls, she purposely avoided the hall which John had appeared. No good to revisit those memories. Despite the fact that she had just wasted two hours of her time, she couldn't wait to get home, and her back was sore, Olivia was in a pretty good mood.

Sighing she went to her missed calls and noticed that they were all from Peter and Walters hotel room. "One new voicemail." The recording played and Olivia waited impatiently while she rattled out the numbers she already knew were coming. Finally, the message. She was even more surprised to hear Walters voice, instead of Peters.

"Olivia? It's Walter. I noticed you did not pick up your phone. Peter left your number here in case of emergencies. I thought that it was a very good idea... anyways, Peter hasn't happened to come back. I was hoping he was with you... thus explaining you not answering the phone. If that is the case I-"

"End of message."

Snapping her phone shut, she felt a little exasperated. First of all, why would Walter think to call her first? Well... he kind of just explained in the message, but that wasn't the point. Second, Peter was a "big boy" as he had called himself; he could take care of himself. Although Olivia found it very irresponsible of him to just leave Walter alone like that.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Olivia told herself, her happy mood fading and wanting to get it back. When she opened the doors to step outside, she was hit with a chilly wind. At least it wasn't raining, she could live with this. She was just reaching into her pockets to retrieve her car keys when she saw it. Right in the yard beside the parking lot and her car was the figure of a lying man. He was slumped on his side, his back to her. It was dark and windy, so she couldn't tell who it was. What were the chances she even knew this man? Wondering if it was just some drunken kid and if she should just ignore him, she hesitated. No, she should check it out.

Walking slowly to the figure, she bent down on her knees and grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

"Peter?" Her cry of surprise came out more of a hoarse whisper. His eyes fluttered open, before closing as he released a groan. The circles around his eyes had darkened and enlarged, result of a black eyes. His lip was busted open, blood covering his chin. And a deep gash just above his right eyebrow, the blood trailing down around his eye and down his cheek. "Peter?" she asked once again, her hand reaching to cradle his head, attempting to... well, she didn't know what she was doing when she did that. Using her other arm to wrap around him, she pulled him up to a sit.

"Ow," he hissed, but it came out slurred, and he leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked, lightly running her hand down his cheek. But she only got a muffled 'Ummphg' in reply. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him up to a stand. He weighed heavily on her, and she had to take a few steps back to keep her balance. He responded though, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and trying to pick his feet up as she nearly dragged him to her car. Leaning him against the car for a moment she retrieved her keys and unlocked the car.

Opening the back door, she leaned in, carefully laying him down. She lingered on pulling out, her eyes fixed on his bloodied face. A shadow on his neck caught her eye and she pulled at the collar of his shirt, revealing a long bruise trailing down into his shirt. Flashes of her mother came to Olivia's mind and she suddenly felt very protective of Peter. He sighed, shifting, his hand laying on hers. He winced at his movement, but soon settled down. Pulling her hand away from him and leaning out, she quickly moved to get into the driver's seat.

Her eyes kept glancing in the mirror to look at him. The streetlights lit up his face every time she passed one, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if she had gone with him? No, no use thinking like that. Still, he looked so innocent now, laying perfectly still, his face so bloodied it made her stomach knot. Shaking the thought, and feeling, away she focused on just getting to the hospital. He shifted, groaning loudly, before settling down and it didn't matter that she was clutching the steering wheel as tight as she could, or that she was speeding over the limit.

"Ah...Umgph...mmLiv?"

* * *

Woohoo! Well, not to Peter being injured of course. Woohoo to the chapter being finished. I'm thinking one last chapter after this...maybe another. It depends on ow much I can get into the next chapter, and if I feel I can work off that or if I just can't and the story ends. I hoped you enjoyed this one. I enjoyed writing it, although got writers block halfway through. JUST A WARNING, if my ext chapter takes a while, don't freak out. I have a lot of studying to do, and it takes up a lot of my time, but I will get this done soon. Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed, I read each of your reviews carefully and took them each to heart. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry this was a few days delayed. I've been pretty busy. Plus, I kept rewriting this chapter, trying to get it right. I still don't know if I did it, but I think you can be the judge of that. On the plus side today I realized that grape flavored Kool-aid is the most amazing thing ever! And, there's only eleven more days till Fringe comes back on and I'm shaking in my boots. This chapter has a lot of Bolivia, but I tried to keep it mellow.

"Have we lost our way? Did we stray too far from the flame?  
You like to think too much, too much about too many things.  
You've lost touch, need a name, and every hour keeps getting late.  
You think you want to rush. The borderline just can't cut it." - Waiting, Over It  


* * *

She didn't know whether she should stay and wait for him, or go back home. It was already close to one in the morning, and her mind was covered in a thin layer of fuzz. However, deep down, Olivia knew that Peter would wait in the ugly, uncomfortable chairs for her. Nevertheless, his still, blood covered face was imprinted into her memory. It unnerved her to see him so injured. This was worse than before, when he had been abducted by that man, tortured for answers. She hadn't found him barely conscious, lying in the parking lot. She hadn't dragged him to her car, and drove him to the hospital, him groaning her name and other inaudible things every time she drove over a bump.

They hadn't developed their relationship this far. _And how far was that?_ She asked herself, her thoughts even meek and quiet. An image of Peters face flashed through her mind, charming smile and bright eyes. And a shiver ran down her back as her stomach did summersaults. Was that some sort of answer? The thought frightened her and she stood up quickly, moving out of the waiting room. The nurse behind the desk casted her a glance as Olivia ran her hand over her hair and stormed out.

Leaning her back against the cool wall in the hallway, she took a deep breath. The symptoms of a panic attack starting creeping over her and she put her hands out. No, there was no way she was going to do this. Especially not here, especially not about Peter. It was the lack of sleep taking affect. Looking up, she sighed when she saw him through the glass windows in the door. He was standing at the desk, looking expectantly at the lady behind it. His face was so bruised, his bottom lip was swollen and pink, and the gash above his eyebrow was stitched shut, though it looked painful. And his right arm was in a sling.

Walking slowly through the doors, he didn't look up at her till she was almost to him. "You're here!" He nearly exclaimed, quickly closing the gap. She was very surprised when he wrapped his good arm around the back of her shoulders, pulling her to him tightly. She stiffened, but relaxed, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his back. He smelt like grass, hospital bed, and faintly of his cologne. She didn't think that combination would smell good, but it did on him. The embrace was lasting longer than Olivia thought it should between friends and she breathed his name into his ear. Stepping back, his hand slipping to her shoulder, she opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, but he beat her to it.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked quickly, his eyes searching hers.

She opened her mouth to reply, but found herself not knowing what to say. "Am _I_ okay?" Olivia asked him after a moment, staring at him incredulously. "Shouldn't I be asking that?" He shifted, glancing away before looking back at her. Brushing off what he said, thinking he may be in shock, she shook her head allowing her eyes to scan over him. "What happened?"

"I-..." He stopped, studying her as if trying to his words carefully. They came out slightly muffled by his split lip, but at least the swelling was going down. "I don't think we should discuss it here..." Peter told her cautiously. Olivia nodded, understanding. Just when she was about to turn around and lead him back out to the car, she saw him move towards her. His hand moved from her shoulder and to her cheek. It terrified her that her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't move. How was it he could dull her reflexes like this, while making her feel incredibly alert? His thumb stroked her cheek lightly.

"You...have blood on you cheek." He mumbled. Satisfied he had brushed it off, his hand slowly slipped down her cheek. It moved to her jaw line, and then moving to her chin. He tilted her chin up just slightly, his eyes moving to her own. "Thank you, by the way." He told her, quietly. Giving her a half smile, although she was sure that if his lip wasn't wounded it would be a full one, he sighed, his breath blowing into her face. Mind racing, Olivia stepped back, his hand falling to his side. But he didn't seem disappointed by her rejection; he just kept smiling at her.

"Well...I'm glad you're okay." She said, taking another step back. Gesturing towards the doors, she asked, "I can give you a ride home...if you want."

"I think I'd love that. It's probably a good thing, too, I can feel these drugs working already." He told her, and she turned and walked away, expecting him to follow. He quickly caught up to her side, trying to mask the curses slipping under his breath as he winced. Sympathetically, she slowed her pace for him. They strolled, side by side, down the hallway and out the doors. It was cold outside, and she shivered. He glanced at her, so Olivia stood up straight and acted like she didn't notice the wind. Peter had just made her vulnerable back there; she needed to get back her pride.

It was silent as they drove, the only noise coming from the heater blowing warm air on their faces. It killed her to remain silent, wanting to demand who had dared did this to him. But she knew that right now probably wasn't the best time. Olivia could already see him leaning his head against the window, the pain relievers taking affect. Smiling to herself, she bit her lip. She's just happy he's okay, that's all. Sure, she nearly had a panic attack earlier, but that was just her natural response. They were sort of friends, right? She would have been a little worried if she had been cold and indifferent towards his injuries.

At least the sky had stayed clear tonight, that was the brighter side. Everyone tells her she needs to look to the brighter side more. Of course, looking on the brighter side doesn't help her get the cases solved. If there was a brighter side, she wouldn't be killing herself just to get one single lead. Wouldn't be giving it all she had. It was hard, she knew this. She also cherished this. If it wasn't difficult and challenging, then it wouldn't be worth it...right? Of course she doesn't have the normal suburban life. Picket fence, cute house, and husband with two point four kids. No, she just fought so other people could have that.

Red light basked Peter's sleeping form and she sat back, watching him breath, waiting for the light to turn green. Releasing a sigh, Olivia realized that she probably didn't want that life anyway. It wasn't who she was supposed to be. Her relationships were complicated, at best. Charlie was probably her closest friend, but he was also a co-worker. Thinking about, she realized she didn't have any close friends outside work. And with Peter...she didn't know how to particularly act around him. It shouldn't be like this. Her default had always been guarded, distant but aware. She was supposed to be friendly, but not by too much. There always needed to be lines and rules. But some reason, when she was around Peter...lines tended to be blurred, and she didn't know what side of the road she was. She could be speeding towards and nasty head on collision with heartache and misfortune and not even know it.

As the light turned green, she began to drive again. Her fingers flexed tightly against the steering wheel, but her body felt relaxed. Olivia wasn't used to being confused by her feelings. They've always known exactly what she needed, and she had trusted them every time. But now, they seemed to be muddled together, nothing seemed clear. At a stop sign, she caught herself again glancing at Peter. They way he shifted, sighing before quieting again made her feel a sense of protectiveness wash over her. Suddenly she wanted to go wring the necks of the men who had done this to him. They were going to regret ever laying a hand on him.

Most likely Peter would be pretty upset with her if he knew that she even thought about finding them. In fact, he would demand that she didn't do anything and just dropped the fact. She could picture his worried face and hear his concerned tone. It made her shiver with rage when he acted like he was responsible for her. But, then, the way he let her do dangerous things about her job, wanting to come along just because, she knew he didn't feel that way. Peter just wanted to be her friend, whether she wanted to be his or not. His determination made her chest tighten.

Finally she parked outside his hotel, getting out of her car and making her way to his door. Opening it, his head fell forward before he caught himself, sitting up quickly. "We're here?" He asked sleepily, and she knew he was still under the haze of the drugs. He undid his seatbelt and slowly stepped out of the car, stumbling from sleep and she grabbed his arm. She gently led him through the hotel doors. "I can walk there myself, you know." He replied, his words slurred and she could barely understand him with his lip.

"I don't want to find out you passed out in the elevator, though." Olivia joked, and his lips twitched with a smile. She pulled him into the elevator and pressed the appropriate number, letting him lean against the wall. He closed his eyes, his breath growing shallow again, and she nearly smiled. When the elevator beeped and the doors slid open, she shook him till his eyes opened and pulled his good arm over her shoulder, the other wrapping around his waist. He mumbled something that Olivia didn't pick up as she walked him down the hallway at an extremely slow pace.

Finally, she ordered him to get his key out of his pocket, which he did so, chuckling about something. Taking it from him, growing impatient as he tried to slide it in, she did it for him, opening the door. Pulling him in, while he now rested heavily on her, she sighed. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep for herself, but she didn't mind helping him. He helped her a lot it was only nice of her to return the favor. Plus the way he was breathing into her ear made her feel wide awake. Sitting him down on the couch, trying to be quiet not wanting to wake Walter who was snoring on the bed. His head rolled back, against the back of the couch as she pulled his jacket off. Laying him down on his back, she rested his head on the pillow, before moving to pull his legs up on the couch all the way. Pulling his shoes off, she couldn't help but remember a few nights she had done this for her more reckless little sister.

Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, she opened it and draped it across him. Peter was already out like a light, though. Yawning, she reached forward and untwisted his sling strap, and fixed the blanket before taking his jacket and draping on the coffee table. After one last look, she left the quiet scene, with the exception of Walters snoring which thankfully kept her from thinking this was romantic.

Getting home, she threw the keys onto the table, she moved through the motions of getting dressed for bed and such. Finally she was able to turn off the lights and collapsed into bed, sighing thankfully. It had definitely been a long night. Although tomorrow would most likely be complicated. Peter won't want to explain what happened, she still needs to finish that report that seemed like ages ago, and she'll most likely won't be fully rested. But she could wait till tomorrow do deal with those things. All she wanted to do now is sleep...

* * *

Hmmm...what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm...not too sure about this chapter. Then again, it's like that with all of them, right? Sort of a writers thing. Like an artist? I'm beginning to ramble. I tend to do that when I'm exhausted. Only got two hours of sleep last night, was busy today, and planned on going to bed early tonight, but the inspiration for the end of this and the next chapters plot struck and I needed to get it down quick. So, hope it's not too sloppy. This song helped the inspiration too, so thanks song. And the readers, of course. You guys keep me going :)

"When you're young you decide what you can and cannot take  
Promises that you made, that you wish you wouldn't break  
This was over long before we met  
This was over long before we met  
Well I'm gonna hate to see you go  
But I've been impossible I know  
Yeah I'm gonna hate to see you go  
But I know you're just waiting." Hate To See You Go, The Color Fred

* * *

Olivia had to admit, he was pretty good at avoiding explanations when people asked him what happened. He was able to brush off the question while guaranteeing they wouldn't ask again. Of course, that trick wasn't going to work on her. At least he knew this. Just by the way he kept casting her long, brow-furrowed glances; she knew he was trying to figure out a way of getting out of it. Or a lie he could spin to convince her. But Olivia knew better. Before, when it didn't seem to matter, she was willing to brush it off and let him tell her in his own time if at all. But now that damage had been done, that he had been put in danger, she needed to know.

"We need to talk." Were the four words she had carefully chosen. They were determined, laced with irritation. He quickly glanced at his father, who was happily testing a formula, before looking back at Olivia. His eyes were hard and she could imagine seeing the metal bars shielding his true emotions from escaping. Releasing an annoyed sigh, he shrugged and moved into her make-shift office. Closing the door behind her, she turned to face him again. "Peter-"

"You wanna know, right? What happened three nights ago?" He asked her, almost accusingly. His good arm was propped on his hip, but she knew that he would have his arms tightly crossed his chest if he could. Nodding slowly, she walked over and stared hard at him, letting him know he better tell her the truth. Peter studied her for a minute, but she didn't back down. "Okay. But I'm not telling you any names or places. I'm not going to tell you everything."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Olivia evened with him.

"There were two of them, jumped me as I was going to the car. I didn't have time to react. "That part she had pretty much figured out."They were...some of the men I told you about a week ago. Just wanted to give me a little welcome back. Make sure I kept some promises." He said, laughing dryly. "And I know what you're thinking, Liv. I'm telling you right now, don't." He told her sternly, stepping towards her.

"Listen, I know you can take care of yourself, but I can also take care of _myself_." Olivia explained, annoyed.

"Liv, this has nothing to do with you, and I'll be damned if you try to fix it." Here he grabbed her arm, as if trying to keep her there, and out of his world. She stepped back, roughly pulling her arm away. But he still stared at her angrily.

"You made it have something to do with me when I had to drag you to the hospital." She muttered quietly. "You made it have to do with me when..." Her voice faltered slightly and she couldn't continue. His guarded mask wavered and he almost looked pain. But he quickly straightened, looking at her exasperated. She could tell the reason he had been trying to act mellow or indifferent towards the wounds was to not make her alert. Not make her think it mattered. But it did matter to her. That's one thing she wasn't going let herself cover up with rational thinking or rules. It mattered to her that this happened to him, that he was hurt. It mattered to her to do something about it.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." He told her seriously with a quiet stern voice, and she could see the rage clouding his eyes.

"Why aren't you doing anything yourself?" Olivia demanded, angry at him. She wouldn't have to think she needed to step in if he was defending himself. His body stiffened, as if a thought crossed his mind. Olivia watched as his eyes snapped away from her to look down at the floor. Why had what she said affected him this way? Carefully, like one wrong step would throw the ground from under him, he walked over to her.

"You don't understand what's happening, Olivia." He told her, his eyes moving to hers, and Olivia's breath caught when he saw the anger and intensity of them. His voice was dark and hinted he could slip into a yelling rage at any word. "This is above you. So maybe you should stop acting like some hero and mind your own business. I...don't...need...you!" The last sentence was said through his clenched teeth and Olivia was speechless, both hurt and confused. How had they fallen into this? Just a couple of days ago he had been stroking her cheek in the hospital, staring at her so kindly. She hadn't meant to anger him like this.

But again, his anger triggered her own, and her jaw tightened. "Take a step back and realize that maybe I'm not doing this _for you_. I'm only ensuring the safety of the rest of us. God knows you, Peter, could get us all killed!" She replied, in the same dark tone. Then she turned, stepping around him to make sure they had no physical contact, she walked away. Grabbing her jacket off the railing, she dashed out of the door and towards the exit to the parking lot.

This time, it wasn't like the first. Although she went to the Bureau to work, his angered face stayed in her mind the rest of the day. His words hurt her more than she was willing to admit, or even realize. Of course he didn't need her; she never stopped to think he did. It wasn't those words that hurt her. It was the way he said them, the way he was looking at her. His eyes were filled to the brim with anger and hatred, maybe even disgust. His words were quiet, as if he was too angry to yell. And the meaning behind the words, like he was telling her he not only didn't need her, he never wanted to need her. That he didn't want her to even be around him.

What had happened to do this? How had his affection that he had displayed for her turned to pure hate? If she wasn't such a strong person, she could picture herself caving in and crying. But she didn't. Instead, she quietly pushed away from her chair, casually making her way outside to her car, opening it and sitting in, releasing the breath she had been holding. If she wasn't Olivia she would collapse into tears, maybe throw a few punches at the innocent steering wheel. But instead, she sat back and stared at the window. Because she was Olivia, and clearly not the ideal woman she compared herself.

_"I need a favor." The words sounded forced from her mouth, and she almost visually cringed. But holding her chin up, she watched as he smirked at her, eyes lighting up as if amused with her. _

_"Anything." He promised her and she felt a shiver up her spine. His gaze was too soft, too full of humor. It was like there was something he knew that she didn't and she felt small. Leaning against the lab table, he crossed his arms in front of him. "Well...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He was playing with her and she frowned. Olivia Dunham didn't liked to be 'played with', but for some reason it didn't seem to bother as much as it usually did with someone else._

_"I..." She faltered, looking for the right words. "The doctor, Gregg Sanders...on the case I'm working on...he did it." She tried to explain, her words failing her. "But I can't...can't get to him...I can't get the information from him I need." She said, only satisfied she got the problem down, now she just needed to get to the point._

_"And...?" He asked, gesturing for her to continue, a smug smile creeping onto his face._

_"You already know what I'm going to say, don't you?" She accused, placing her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing with pure irritation. He gave her an overly dramatic questioning look and she rolled her eyes. "I need you to get it for me."_

_"Why me?" He asked innocently._

_"Cut the games, Peter, this is serious." She snapped at him. Olivia expected his face to waver, hurt, but his smile broadened and all she felt was stupid. "You know what, forget it." She told him, moving to turn away, but he reached out and caught her arm._

_"It's okay." He told her, holding his hands out. "Don't worry, Liv. You think I'm the badass, right? You get to stick to the rules; you need a guy to do the dirty work for you, huh?" He asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. "I understand." His eyebrows rose as he turned around, grabbing a file that had been hidden behind him on the table. Her mouth opened with surprise. He had it all along, and yet he made her embarrass herself like that? Stepping towards her, holding the file out. She reached for it, but he didn't let go. Stepping by her, he leaned down to her ear. "Try not to look so surprised." He breathed, walking away, his hand releasing the file and brushing her arm as he passed. _

It was so typical for this to happen. As soon as she let Peter get close to her, he does this to her. He lures her in with his charming smiles and mystery. And then snaps her neck like a twig as soon as her thoughts surround him almost constantly. What the hell. Olivia gravely noted it was similar to John. She had been reluctant to be anything more than partners with him. But as soon as she was tricked into it by her own heart, she learns that he betrayed her and it was all a lie. Just when she had fallen in love with him. Although, there were major differences. For one, she was _not_ in love with Peter. Sure got her face hot and her pulse quickened, but John had been more than that. At least, not yet. And the other was Peter didn't betray her. There was nothing to betray. No, he simply brushed her aside at the single most confusing moments.

Now looking back at the anger in his eyes she scratched the thought. More like _shoved_. Well Olivia should have known better. He was Peter Bishop, she read his file. Or at least what there was of it, and what clearance she got from it. Starting the car, she jerked it into drive and practically gunned the engine, desperate to leave the tall grey buildings. To find sanctuary somewhere else. Maybe she could see what Walter or Astrid was up to at the lab? Her nose wrinkled as she frowned. Since when was she interested in 'hanging out' with a delusion ex mental hospital patient and a junior assistant?

No, she should just go home and work on writing some paperwork for work. For the next hour or so, it was impossible to be certain, she paced around her kitchen, trading in her pants suit for a white tee shirt and baggy blue shorts, her guilty pleasure. Leaning against the island counter, she carefully wrote down a few edited sentences, going over the letters so they were perfect and dark. Just as she was writing the last sentence her pen sputtered out of ink and she frowned. She shook it, scribbled the corner of the paper, and licked the tip. Nothing. Sighing, she placed the pen down and stared at it, connecting aspects of that pen to aspects of her life.

Laughing dryly, she took the pen and tossed it in the garbage, before pulling a new one out. Before she could continue where she left, however, there was a soft knock at her door. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she assured herself it was only eight. It seemed surprisingly early, considering she was often home at odd hours. Walking over to the front door, she unlocked it and pulled it open quickly, regretting the cold hair that whooshed in on her.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

I didn't intend for the two worded dialouge cliffhanger thing, just sort of happened. I know Peter seemed cold to her this chapter, but trust me, that will be explained soon. Hope it wasn't too boring?


	6. Chapter 6

Funny how this was originially supposed to be a one-shot, if anything a two-parter. I've been wanting to write this chapter since chapter three, and hope it ties in nicely now. I hope you understand now._

* * *

_

_"Hey, I'm going to head out. Probably go get something to eat, did you wanna come?"_

_It had been three days since they had stood in her kitchen, her hand on his shoulder, his face inching towards hers. But she pulled away, and he had tried not to look disappointed. What was he thinking, right? She was a strictly rule-abiding agent. He was a nomad, an everyman for himself kind of guy. This was destined to be disastrous since she first threatened him in that lobby in Iraq. It had been three days since she had given him a ride home. Since he had dared to come back, not caring about the rain, to give her that lingering kiss on the cheek._

_He felt like he had owed it to her, to ask her to join him. Olivia had drawn back from him, sensing the danger that slipped through the cracks when that kiss shown light through them. Couldn't blame her, in fact, he expected that reaction. No, he reflexively had grown distant from her as well. Of course, he still joked with her and tried to talk with her, only to be shown the door. But Peter was Peter. He saw something he wanted, so he pursued it._

_It had occurred to him that maybe as soon as he got her to walk into his arms with ease, that there was a chance he'd get bored and walk away as he always does. How could he think this time it would be different? No, it was safer to assume that it wasn't, that this wasn't one of those cases where they were meant for each other. Life doesn't work out that way, as Peter had quickly discovered and adapted too. Still, part of him felt hurt when she walked away from him, instead of that rush of challenge that often came when a girl he liked turned him down. A part of him felt a pang of desire and hot-faced when she laughed at his jokes, instead of smugness._

_Peter watched her face carefully as she studied him standing in the doorway to her office at the lab. He knew she was considering him, letting her mind wonder over all the possibilities. Even though he only knew her for a short time, he found it funny that he felt like it had been wonder. But still, he didn't know it all. She was always surprising him, making him have to take a step back. Although he could tell that she thought thoroughly before making a decision. For a moment he wished she would just choose an answer considering him, not having to wonder if it was the right one._

_"No thanks, I'm fine."_

_How had he known? Of course she would say no, but he still felt disappointed. Maybe it was the way she had been gazing at him as he played the piano, a small smile on her lips, which got his hopes up. But just like Olivia, she turned it around, putting up those walls again._

_"Are you sure? All you've done in the past three days is work nonstop." Yes, he knew it was her way of distracting herself. From him? The thought didn't make him smug or giddy; he actually didn't know what to do. Should he feel smug, like he normally would? He felt pain for her. He felt sorry for himself. In the back of his mind, Peter wanted Olivia to keep rejecting him. To keep him there. Even though he wished more than anything to be able to push her hair back behind her ear, or feel her hand on his cheek. If she kept rejecting him, then he wouldn't get bored. He liked being here with her, and was afraid of his own emotions and feelings. He didn't trust that he would let himself stay after that._

_When she shook her head, looking away from him, he sighed and walked out the door. Astrid had taken his father home about an hour ago, a task Peter should be doing, but she seemed to be accepting partial responsibility for the older Bishop. Peter had stayed after, working on fusing wires together upon Walters request, hoping that Olivia would leave soon. He really disliked it when she stayed later than him, and came the next day looking exhausted. Diming the lights, he left the lab door closed, trying to push the thoughts of her all alone in the lab away._

_As he stepped outside into the damp, cold air, he saw the parking space where his car had been was empty. That didn't surprise, Astrid probably took it to take Walter back to the hotel. Walking past Olivia's SUV, he began to cut through the island of grass to get to the main road and hail down a cab. Frowning, he really wished she had decided to come with him. Now he had no motivation, and would probably just head back to the hotel._

_The first punch was the hardest. It caught him right in the jaw; he stumbled back, but someone from behind and stopped him. Peter felt his right arm grabbed and twisted behind him at an odd angle. Another punch got him in the stomach, and he leaned forward, grunting at the pain that shot up his arm. He quickly leaned back, throwing his head back into the man behind him. His arm was released and Peter jumped forward at the first man._

_Peter's fist connected with face multiple times, but it was only so long before the second man got back to his feet. The second man grabbed Peters shoulder, spinning him around and repeatedly punching him the stomach, while the other man held him up. Finally, they shoved him to the ground, onto his back, and began to kick him. They stopped for a moment and Peter coughed, spitting out blood, as he pulled himself up to his hands and knees._

_"Roberts say welcome home, Bishop." The second sneered._

_"Oh, and..." The first man kneeled down by Peters face, and Peter felt complete rage. Just give him a moment, and he'll jump up at attack him. "If you do _anything_ wrong, or get your pretty FBI girlfriend involved...he'll kill you both." The man smiled, and Peter felt the anger disappear, and only saw Olivia's face in his mind. The man smiled, seeing Peter's expression. "In fact, he may just kill her because he can." The man winked before standing back up. He kicked Peter with surprising force just above his eyebrow, and everything went black. _

_It only felt like seconds passed before someone's arms wrapped around him, pulling him up to a sit and calling his name. He groaned from the pain, but couldn't bring himself to eyes open to see who was caressing his cheek. All he knew was he enjoyed the touch, leaning into the person wanting to absorb their warmth. "What happened to you?" A voice asked on the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn't reply. Didn't want to. So he let them pull him up, and he leaned heavily on them. His eyes fluttered opened long enough to make out Olivia's face. But it hurt too much, and he had to close his eyes again._

_He was laying down now, maybe in the back of a car. He felt her hand go to his neck, tugging at his shirt collar. Eyes fluttering open, just for a glimpse, he saw her heartbroken face. She was staring at his exposed skin, brows furrowed together, hair falling in front of her. Closing his eyes, he sighed and shifted, groaning at how much more that hurt than he thought. Finding his hand in the fuzz that covered his mind, he placed it on hers. _

_But, like always, she pulled away, and he didn't have the energy to feel disappointed. Instead, he let her leave, and decided to fall in and out of consciousness in peace. At one point, he vaguely remembers imagining her face, battered and beat, the two men standing over her. Twitching, he felt his mind scream her name, but all that came out was a mumble. "Ah...Umgph...mmLiv?"_

"I'm leaving."

* * *

Really uncertain how much longer I'll continue this. In fact, there may only be one more chapter next. I went a little sloppy with this story, only write what comes to mind at that second instead of planning it out. Hope it still worked out. Enjoy&Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, last chapter. Kinda got writers block with this one, and couldn't decide how to end it. But once I got an idea, I couldn't stop writing till it was done. Sorry it's sorta short, it worked out this way. Oh my gosh, though, I only have to get through monday AND FRINGE HERE!! I'm terribly excited!!

* * *

The words, 'you don't get to leave' were at the tip of her tongue, but she bit the inside of her cheek. Instead she stared at his determined face, the way his eyes were staring back at her. His 'car' was parked behind hers on the curb, and she saw the tip of a bag in the front seat. "Why?" She asked, as if nothing had ever happened. He tilted his head and sighed.

"Because you were right," Peter answered and Olivia studied him, waiting for him to continue. "I'm too dangerous. I could get you guys all killed." "Peter," Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "I didn't mean you should leave. I ne-...we need you here." It was silent for a long moment and Olivia shivered from the cold breeze coming from outside. He seemed to have noticed and stepped in side.

Closing the door, Olivia turned to face him. Opening her mouth to speak, he beat her to it.

"No, Liv, you don't." He said, chuckling dryly. "Walter's getting better, I don't need to be here. Find someone else, I'm sure there's some boring, genius dying to work for the FBI. Astrid could help. I only slow you down, I only get in the way"

Lifting up her chin she took a deep breath. "Fine...then I want you here." He took taken aback, and the corner of his mouth twitched, his eyes softening. "I don't want some boring, genius dying to work with me. You know that, Peter." He looked away, down at the floor, at the wall behind her, anywhere but her. There was no way he was threatening to leave because of what she said, there had to be something beyond that. As she stepped closer to him, he looked up at her. "Peter...what happened that night"

He glanced away but when he looked back at her she saw defeat in his eyes. "Right before...before I was knocked out...they we're trying to threaten me. To scare me. Make sure I listened to them and...they said..." Olivia stood patiently as he tried to find the right words. "That they would kill you. They said they'd hurt you." He finished, looking at her sternly. Olivia nodded slowly and looked at the floor. She didn't know whether to be flattered he would leave her to ensure her safety, or angry that he didn't think she could take care of herself. He seemed to sense her confusion and stepped forward to place his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Liv, I care about you. I wasn't going to risk you getting hurt because of me. I'm sorry"

Olivia stepped back, shrugging off his hand and walked around him to her kitchen. Gathering up the papers and stacking them into a pile, she watched him slowly walk after her, out of the corner of her eye. Sighing, he leaned against the counter. As she reached out to grab another paper, he reached over and placed his hand on hers. Instantly her head snapped up to look at him.

"Liv, if you say it right now, then I won't. If you tell me not to, I'll listen." He breathed.

"You already know," Olivia replied, looking away and wondering if she should pull her hand away.

"I want you to say it, though." He persisted, and Olivia knew she should feel annoyed with him, but right now it didn't seem to matter.

Looking up at him from under her eyelashes, she considered it. At her hesitation his hand tightened on hers, before his face fell. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "I don't want you to leave, Peter." She confessed. The corner of his mouth lifted and he stepped towards her, wrapping his good arm around her and pulling her to him. Olivia closed her eyes as she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "Were you really going to leave?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"I was hoping you would tell me to stay, first," He chuckled into her ear. Pulling away from him, Olivia took a step back. "Your bag...in the car"

His eyes brightened, and he smiled sheepishly. "Empty." Olivia's brow furrowed and she took a step away from him. She should have expected him to play her like this. Turning back to her papers, she picked them up and stepped around him. "Olivia." He breathed, but she ignored him as she walked to her living room. Picking the file up from the coffee table, she shoved the papers inside of it, listening as Peter walked up to stand behind her.

What she didn't expect was for him to reach behind her and take the file from her. "Peter." Olivia sighed, annoyed. "Give it back." Turning around, she stopped short when she realized just how close he was standing in front of her. His eyes were watching her intently. She couldn't decide if it was anger or desperation in them. "No," he said sternly and tossed the file onto the couch a few feet away. Glaring at him, she moved to go get it, but he grabbed her arm to keep her in place. "We're going to talk about this." He explained and Olivia pulled her arm away, but stayed in place. "I'll stay." He watched her. "But not for Walter, or the Pattern, or the Bureau." Olivia tilted her head. What did that leave? Before she could ask him, he told her. "I'll stay solely for you. But you need to promise me something"

Olivia watched him, for a moment. "What?" She asked evenly, although she could feel her face growing hot and her stomach turning. It seemed pointless for her to try deny those feelings or reactions. She was so sick of it. Of course, later, she knew she would regret accepting them, and begin to deny again. But right now, she was tired of all the pretending, the fights, and mixed emotions.

"You will not go after the guys that did this," He told her, shifting his right arm in the sling, and tilting his head.

"I promise," Olivia replied, nodding slowly. He broke out into a grin, looking relieved. Olivia closed her eyes as he stepped forward to kiss her cheek. It surprised her how she tilted her head up so his lips would meet her cheek sooner. Again, another example at how Peter made her do things before she knew what she was doing or could understand. His lips lingered before actually pressing to her skin and she hated the feeling of anticipation he gave her. It was a simple kiss on the cheek, it shouldn't mean anything. Just as soon as it started, he pulled away, she felt herself following him, and stepping into him. He reacted instantly, wrapping his good arm around her and holding her to him.

Burying her face in his shoulder she wrapped her ams around him, not caring about his other arm awkwardly between them. "I'm sorry." She heard him whisper into her hair.

"For what?" She asked, her voice muffled, and his grip on her tightened.

"Saying I didn't need you," He explained. Olivia let out a breath and shook her head slightly. He gently kissed her hair, and then her temple. She knew that should pull away from him, make a hasty excuse to get him to leave. She should engross herself in her work to forget this moment of weakness, and not bring it up again. But she just couldn't. No, not just that, she didn't want to.

With that thought, something overpowered her. She pulled her head back and placed a hand on his cheek. Tilting her chin up ever so slightly, he leaned down till their lips met.

* * *

Ooooooo... hope you enjoyed it and review!


End file.
